Spring Flings
by AJCorbie
Summary: Grace thought she was in for a peaceful time by beating the summer rush, but this vacation will be the last thing she expects. Part 1 of the Saving Grace series. Trigger warning: Self-harming thoughts
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I do not own Stargate or Supernatural. Grace Evans is my own creation.

Much appreciation to my bff PaulaB87 for the stick in my side and my beta ProcrastinationIsMyCrime (both for this chapter only, remainder of story is unread my anyone but me so please review)

My first time posting a story for the first time I celebrate Sam Winchester's birthday:)

Spoilers for StarGate are none. This is set after any of the series and only uses two characters. No knowledge of the program is necessary for Spring Flings.

For Supernatural this takes place in Season 6 prior to The French Mistake.

* * *

#CHAPTER 1#

Swimming in the lagoon, I just love it; it's like a floating party. People and blown up things. Relaxing and fun in the sun. Spending my rare leave time at a campground. There's a gorgeous view of the nearly completely clear blue sky and sun sparkling off the crystal-like water I was in earlier as I exit the private girls' bathroom. It's a very pale sky blue, with a bath shower that has wonderful water. I don't like using the communal female bathroom in an outside block if I can help it, it's just dark and the concrete is almost always wet. Not very "use me" friendly.

Heading to the dorm room that I have all to myself (past the dorm with a door that won't lock, which is why it's empty). Thinking over the decision to come to this camp during April, so that I could enjoy the spring warmth but not the heat of summer was a good idea it meant I beat the summer rush. Even though there is a military group 'on holiday' at the camp too, with some of their civilian family members in the group as well I made friends, one in particular and even got to join in some of the 'training' exercises with the group (as do the other civilians of the group, being the only person there not part of the group they just took me in). Sure beats a normal vacation of just swimming, reading and walking on trails.

I did get a little bored sometimes though so nearly three weeks into my month-long vacation when there is a carnival sort of thing happening nearby it's hard not to get excited. Mrs Fitzgerald gets super excited when she sees the caramel slice topped with coconut chocolate and buys a massive tray and hoards it, even going so far as to tell her son William he is not allowed any. It's hilarious watching him try to get to it though. I can't blame her, it's my favourite too!

Waking up in the middle of the night, as usual I struggle to get back to sleep and decide to go for a walk. Since it's dark, without a torch I stick relatively close to the main buildings that make up the camp, stay well away from the forest. From where I stood I could see tree's close even without any light, I made my way down the blocks of women's dorms and down the small hill towards the main camp hall and kitchen area. Hoping that if I walk up and down the hill a couple of times I could make myself tired and finally be able to drop back off to sleep. Walking around the building and along in front of the men's dorms area I knew I wasn't really allowed in this part of the camp especially at this time of night as I reached the end of the men's dorms I turn and walked back and back around the kitchen hall and started the small climb up the hill back to the women's dorms.

When I got back the first thing I notice is that the doors to the next set of dorms is open and looking down I see the doors to the boys dorms is also open, thinking nothing of it I turn to go into my room when I notice there is blood smeared along the hallway walls and into the main entrance to the largest dorm building looking down the hallway of the two sets of dorms I see blood trailing down the boys corridor as well until it stops just outside a door maybe not even a quarter of the way down the boys dorms and it is pooling into a puddle. I turn and run as fast as I can down the female dorms hall to find the military officer patrolling outside the buildings as part of the night watch. As I followed silently behind him at a gentle trot we both come to as stop as he opens the door to a dorm room, I notice that the room is set out differently to mine as it is set out with set of bunks on each side of the door and one set in front of the door making it a room that sleeps six unlike my room which has two sets of bunks, one set on each side of the door and a window where the other set of bunks is. As the military superior goes in I hesitate to follow as I really do not want to go in there. Unexpectedly the colonel is staying silent so I scream at the sleepers. "Everybody up right now!" But one figure on the bottom left bunk doesn't respond to my shout. The colonel quickly moves over to the man on the bunk and feels for a pulse, shaking his head. Getting dizzy from the all the blood I turn and run to my dorm, trying not to freak out and just sit for hours ignoring the knocking at my door.

After about an hour's sleep the dizziness is gone, I still can't believe someone has died. Being extra vigilant head down the small hill to the communal buildings, along the way a couple of girls inform me there's already a small memorial started in "the mess", that is what the military personnel call the dining hall. Head there to see who it was, a little sign says "James 'Jamie' Finn".

My heart plummets, then drops that little bit further knowing that his mum (Moira) is in the Air Force civilian party. Even though it's only 6am the other Jamie is already getting drunk. They were close friends. I can't breathe. Running outside unable to look at anyone else, I sit in the grey and cold on a large rock out by the cliff overlooking the normally beautiful lagoon. For ages I sit with my knees pulled up to my chest and hunched over. Somehow I end up with a blanket around my shoulders, but eventually the wind gets to me so head back to the main lodge, kind of tingly. Run into Colonel Carter coming up the gravel driveway, her blonde plait swinging in the strong breeze, flapping against her plain green uniform. It's really windy now so pull the wrap around tighter and try to smile at her when she asks how I am.

I keep going round the block, run into Moira who is remarkably 'calm', too calm for my liking. Striding up to her I ask if she needs to talk. "No?" As she shakes her head. "I think you should I was just like this when I lost Ash and Brendan." Then looking down I realise my hand is on my stomach, also thinking about another painful part of my past.

Snap myself out of it because Moira's walking faster - she doesn't wanna hear it, I run after her, desperate to talk to her. Lose her within the mass of people now gathered in the mess.

Some of the carnival stalls from yesterday have been brought into the mess and lodge hall due to the crappy weather. I just want to binge, so go to buy what's left of the caramel slice. A tall guy walks in, 'Damn he's hot' I think to myself, then shake my head to clear it. What am I thinking? Look away as he flashes some kind of badge. Hear him introduce himself to a nearby stall person, so when he comes to the one I am at I attempt a smile, saying to him "No Sam's allowed in here ha-ha". Put my money down for the slices, taking a bunch off the tray. "Give away some if you want, just make sure Tapping gets some for me, she's outside." With a half wink at the stall holder.

Wandering over to an empty white table put my slices down. Sit and stare at them, just blank. I'm not hungry. Wrap them up in napkins, stuff as many of the damn things in my pocket for later and wander over to the dorms. Locking myself in mine, thankful that at least I have it to myself, placing the napkins in my backpack.

I'm hurting so bad. I don't know what to do with myself. I want to create physical pain, to take my mind off this pain so badly I could scream; but this place is filled with people I hardly know.

Then I remember that I have Seline Capensis with me.

Start to think of all the creative ways I could cause the hurt and no one could stop me. Drinking it, I am instantly knocked out. Actually, right now I can't be bothered with anything creative I just need a release, like NOW. I carefully slice into my left forearm with a craft knife I've conjured up. Gasping at the initial breaking of the skin. Some relief comes as the blood begins to leak out. Do it again and again. I don't want blood everywhere, even though I'm aware it's a dream world, so begin to lick at my arm; sucking on it. It feels so good. Finally being able to have some control over the pain I feel.

Then Sam appears…!

What. The. Hell?

Oh bloody hell. I've never met him before, but now I think maybe I know who he is. Of course, if I'm right about him, he knows what the root was and must of followed me to my dorm room and taken it too!

Why? He doesn't know me. Why would he follow me, risk using the root? He makes me wake up, then locks me in my room after I assure him okay.

Sit on the edge of my bunk, twisting my hands together, wondering what on earth is going on. Next thing I know he's back, with Colonel Carter.

My two Sam's.

Hang on? 'MY two Sam's'? One I literally just met and the other barely know either. I've just lost Jamie - where the fuck did that come from? Overcome with guilt and shame so I keep my head down and turn my back on them.

A/N2

Thank you for reading. Please continue.


	2. Chapter 2

# **CHAPTER 2** #

It's barely been 12 hours!

Overwhelmed with grief, hurting but still finding an uncomfortable level of desire for the both of my two 'captors'. I lie down, too embarrassed to face them.

What do I do? They don't know me, I don't know them. What am I sposed to say? There's a crushing weight on my chest, a headache is coming on. My breaths become shorter. I just want to cut, to feel the blood run for real. My throat is all tingly and I'm struggling to hold in the tears.

Silence. I guess they don't know what to say either.

The bed creaks, then a crackle from the ugly pale green plastic mattress cover as Sam sits down on the opposite bunk. Rolling onto my back I see that his tall frame is making him hunch over to avoid the top bed hitting his head; she stands between the two sets of bunks, this silence is deafening.

"So now what?" I whisper through soft gasps.

"Well you're clearly not okay," he replies gently. "I know what has been happening here is difficult, I'm here to help, if I can."

Sit up, leaning in the corner. "Help with what? He's dead. Everyone dies. Jamie's just the latest and I should've bloody learnt by now not to let anyone get close to me, I won't be making that mistake again."

They are looking at me with pity eyes. I wish they wouldn't.

Colonel Carter takes on a similar tone to Sam. "Sam tells me you were trying to hurt yourself?"

"Trying for some relief, so? I'm fine now and why did youse get involved anyway? I'm a stranger, a nobody."

"It's my job to help people, I tend to notice things; when I arrived I got the feeling something is wrong and you singled out Colonel Carter at the stall, so I figured maybe you might listen to her."

Glance up at her, quickly looking down into my hands when she tries to make eye contact.

"We aren't complete strangers. Grace, we've known each other for a few weeks now and I thought we were becoming friends. Sure we don't know each other well but I like you. I'm so very sorry about Jamie, we will find out how it happened." She adds. "I'm going to miss him too." She puts her hand on my shoulder giving it a quick pat before retreating to the middle of the bunks again.

"Do you want to talk?" Sam asks. I know that talking to someone is a probably a good idea but this situation is so awkward. I'm not talking to someone I don't know.

Strongly reply "I'm fine, okay?" Starting to get defensive.

"You were really trying to hide hurting yourself. What would have happened if I hadn't of come to talk to you?"

"I dunno," shrugging. I really don't. I look at Colonel Carter and wonder if he has told her exactly what happened. This hurt is embarrassing enough without the other stuff also being spread around. Trying to remain calm I say "I just lost my head for a minute, it's passed now."

Carter looks at her watch, "I've got a meeting, it shouldn't take long, I can come back afterwards if you want?"

I nod, she exchanges a look with Sam who gives a tiny nod before she is walking out the door. After a few minutes of staring at me he gets up and sits at my feet. "So?" he says calmly.

"So what?" I reply gruffly.

"The dream root?"

"What about it? What did you tell Carter?" I snap demandingly.

"I only said to her that I was concerned you were going to harm yourself, she has no idea what I saw. I mean, how could she possibly understand that you slashed your wrist and drank your own blood, but have no visible cuts? How do you know about the root?"

"Umm umm..." Crap. What do I say? Even he won't get the blood thing. "Well the root I, ah read about somewhere. I have major trouble sleeping so thought it could help to try it out. I can't really explain my arm." Looking down at it and rubbing the forearm, thankfully my scars aren't currently visible through my navy blue skivvy.

He shakes his hand as if saying 'no'. "Don't worry you don't have to, if you don't want to. I'll understand if you do though. Now I know that you're upset but you were involved in finding Jamie. I need to know what you saw, please."

Shrug my shoulders. "Nothing. I just woke up, went for a walk and there was blood on the wall so started looking around. Ended up at the dorm with the colonel, not Carter. I couldn't go in so I yelled to wake the boys up and that's it, I ran 'cause of the blood." Embarrassed talking about blood.

"It's ok," he patted my shin gently. I can't hold it in anymore, the tears break free, he moves up the edge of the bed so he can grab my hand. Damn he must have a crick from leaning over so long. His large hands are rough but soft, a different kind of tingle shoots through my arm at the touch. His eyes are filled with sadness. I reckon I know some of his story thanks to those dumb books, so not going to let him know that though. Can't imagine what it's like being written about. Don't want to come up looking like Becky! That dumb Rosen bitch!

Once I've been able to stop and wiped away the tears I tell him "You can go now, I'm fine. I'll just try sleep until Tapping gets back. Don't look at me like that - rootless I promise. I'll be okay." giving the Girl Guide promise sign.

I lie back down on my side facing the wall, burying my face into my pillow to stifle the sobs. Sam gets up and moves to the chair at the end of the other bunk and I see in the mirror at the end of my bed that he gets out a tatty brown journal - oh my god is that IT? So he is here hunting?

 _Don't think about that!_ I'm so exhausted need to rest; not start jumping to monster conclusions! He could just be caring, he's that kind of person even after what he's been through. Great, now I'm pitying him; bet he doesn't want that either. _Just close your eyes and try not to think about crap_.

Next thing I know Sam is shaking me awake; "Sorry you were crying out, it's okay."

He's grabbing my hands in his, kneeling next to the bed. Caresses my forehead, tucking some stray hairs off my face, behind my ear. "You're okay," he says soothingly.

"Sorry, thanks." Sobbing a little, having some difficulty breathing normally.

"It's alright." His sympathetic tone helps me calm down a little.

"Has Tapping been back?"

"Not yet, I'm sure she won't be much longer."

My breathing is slowly back under control. Still at a loss what to say, I don't want to know if he's on a hunt. _Damn he's so hot, so gentle_. Those deep hazel eyes, that flowing mane of soft brown hair. I can't stop staring.

Well, this isn't awkward at all! Inwardly rolling my eyes. There's a light knock on the door, Carter's back - more awkward, Sam gets up. "You okay now?"

"Told you I'm fine! Just go." Smiling at him shyly. Colonel Carter sits down at the head of the opposite bunk while Sam picks his jacket up off his chair and leaves.

"Sam, no one out there knows anything?" I plead with her.

"No. They know your grieving, that's all. How are you feeling?" Shrug. "Wanna talk?"

"Why?" I mutter.

"You're hurting; and a complete stranger became worried about you as soon as he got here and it seems he was on the right track?"

Reluctantly I admit it. "Yes. I guess I was going to try, I dunno something. I feel like I'm cursed and have to punish myself somehow. I felt like I was going to explode. Think I'm all cried out for now though. So what now? You gonna watch me 24/7?" Pause to take in a deep breath. "How's Moira doing?"

"She's okay, considering. I don't think you need to be watched but I'm your friend I want to keep an eye out. You're not cursed." Try to smile at her, my stupid heart's beating like crazy. The silence is seriously uncomfortable, I'm sure she can hear it.

"Thank you. You don't have to stay with me, I'm pretty sure you have better things to do than babysit a crazy civilian."

"Maybe you'll feel better after a shower? And you're not crazy, you are a lovely person going through a tough time. One who needs a friend, which I am. Okay?"

How much more embarrassed can I get? I need to get out. Now. A shower it is then. "I guess you're right, about the shower."

Slowly get up, stretch a little and grab my bathroom bag and towel out of my bag; head to the cute blue private bathroom two doors down, lock the door, leaning my back against it for a minute.

Deep breathing techniques as I turn on the water, get ready and carefully climb into the bath. Quickly do my hair, then get start to get a little dizzy so slowly run the puff over my body, put in the plug sit down under the running water, placing my head between my knees trying to breathe evenly.

Geez this is ridiculous. I know it's not just Jamie, it's the others as well. As much as I want to ignore it Sam must be here on a case. Why else would he have followed me, or even be here in the first place, asking me about it. What could possibly be here? Shit I don't wanna know! This is absolute crap.

Staring at my arm, _I could do it again_. Go hide out somewhere with the root. I need the release but don't want anyone stopping me again; it's only a dream no one needs to know and I'll be fine once I can do that, I'm sure of it.

Guess I've been lost in my head because now the water is cold, and Tapping is standing there with the plug in her hand. She turns off the water and wraps the towel around me. Well obviously locked doors are no barrier around here, gonna have to think harder about a place to hide.

She's rubbing my back. I'm shaking but don't feel the cold like I'm numb, don't even care that I'm a naked mess. Wrapped in an awkward hug since I'm still sitting in the bath having trouble standing. Sam's trying to help me stand while holding the towel up, helps me out and pulls me into a proper hug still rubbing back. Not good with silences and what am I supposed to say? I've been trying to convince them I'm fine; though having her so close is bringing me out of the fog I've been in.

Look up at her, "how many times am I going to have to thank you?" trying to smile, giving a nervous giggle.

Damn she is hot, so sweet and caring. I can dream, and even if she could be interested… with how I've been today, hell what does she think of me? The same goes for Sam. I'm a total freak.

"You don't have to thank me Grace. I told you that I'll look out for you. Now you should get dressed before you catch cold, you're still shaking like a leaf."

She turns her back to give me some privacy. While I finish drying myself off, can't stop thinking about just grabbing her and kissing her but way too chicken. I get dressed, needing to change what I'm thinking - wondering where abouts I can hide. Can't think of anywhere at camp looks like I'll have to leave, feel sick thinking about it, the unknown, no plans, but don't feel like going home either.

"Hey umm Tapping. Sorry for being such a headcase; I should be used to grief by now."

"I know you didn't know him long but I know how close you both were. I would be more worried if you weren't reacting especially since you're not military, not trained with how to handle death. I really don't think you should be alone in your dorm tonight either."

"Fair enough but aren't you on duty tonight? Haven't you noticed I have no other friends here with Jamie gone." Picking up my stuff and go back to the dorm, chuck my things under the bed and sit on the edge.

"Well let's start with you eating some dinner, I know that you haven't eaten all day; you haven't even touched your favourite slice." I stare at her. "I saw it in your bag when you grabbed out your shower things."

"Alright, let's go."

Force something down, taking no notice of what goes in my mouth, just whatever she puts in front of me. I just want to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

# **CHAPTER 3** #

When I spot Sam sitting at a table across the mess, shoot him a small smile on my way out, moving quickly, don't want to see the others, see if they are looking at me. Hurry back to my room alone, tidy up, packing up my stuff ready to go but knowing that I won't be by myself for long; so long as others think I'm going to lose it if left to my own devices. So grab my book, huddle up in the corner and try to read. There's no point locking my door since they'll just pick it again.

A short time later there's a soft knock and Sam pokes his head in. "Mind if I come in?" wave my hand. "Sure."

He shuts the door. "How you doing?"

"Siriusly? I'm fine! I'm clean, I've had something to eat. I just wanna be left alone. Okieday?"

He spreads his arms slightly, palms up as if in surrender. "I get it. I do. Colonel Carter just doesn't want you to be alone in here tonight and frankly neither do I after how I found you this afternoon."

"You're bringing up the root?" My chest feels like it's being crushed, attempt a deep breath.

"Yeah I guess I am."

Put my book down. Finally manage a breath deep enough to ease the choking feeling in my chest. "It was nothing, come on. I'm not hurt, well, not physically anyway;" grabbing my arm, "it was an escape, a way to hurt without consequences." Hiding my forearm against my stomach.

"You know if you hurt yourself bad enough in that world you could die in both?"

"Yes I know that. I don't want to die, I don't. I just… well, how do I explain it? Who would understand? Hell, I don't even really get it." Suddenly feel angry. "You know what? Screw talking. This isn't helping. If you wanna stay then stay doesn't matter what you do Sam. Nothing will make me feel better right now."

Pick the book up off bed and try to keep reading.

"Okay." he settles down on the other bunk.

After a little while start getting a headache so drop the book and rub my eyes, get up to grab my water bottle from my pack and spot a napkin with some slices in it, so get that too.

"Sam? Do you want a bit?" holding out the napkin. He sits up and smiles. "Yes, thanks."

"Shouldn't I be thanking you? Babysitting the head case, boring right? Especially since you don't know me and I know I've kinda been a bitch too. Surely you have better things to do?"

"Making sure no one else gets hurt is what I do, right now that means helping you if I can."

"Still babysitting? Here." Hand him a slice, "thank you." I pat his free hand, sliding it off quickly.

 _Oh wholly crap! I touched him - whoops…_

Horrified I retreat to sit sideways on the edge of my bunk so I'm not facing him and slowly breathing, pull tiny bits off two of my slices until they're gone. Lick my fingers, wipe them on the napkin, then skull half my water bottle; anything to avoid looking at him.

Back to my corner with my book. Finally I can't stand it anymore and peek over the edge of the page to find he's staring at me. Oh boy, back to the book. Wonder what he's thinking. This is nuts. Stop thinking!

Look up again, "Okay, what?" I ask.

"Nothing, sorry." He looks away from me.

Getting angry again I snap. "Right. You randomly show up here 'to help' with Jamie and you're just sitting there watching a complete stranger have a breakdown. Sure, there's nothing going on at all." Nearly yelling by the end of it.

 _Whoa better be careful._

He quickly wipes off the surprised look on his face. Crap now what's he thinking?

 _Just shut up and calm down!_

"Sorry just ignore me." Shyly say to him then to myself I repeat over and over. 'Lie down, close your eyes, breathe, think happy thoughts, don't panic.'

Hear a creak as he sits on the edge of my bed. He touches my right elbow, my heart really starts racing now.

Open my eyes, twisting round, looking up at him.

 _What is he doing?_

Sit up against the wall with left leg straight out to the side while pull in my right, tucking the foot under my thigh, rest knee against my pillows and stare back at him.

Silence. I hate silence. This is definitely awkward. Stare into my lap at my fidgeting hands. Another set of hands take a hold mine, strong but gentle. I look up into those gorgeous deep hazel eyes; still trying to work out what's going on. Ba-boom Ba-boom

As he perches on the edge for the second time today an almost overwhelming desire to kiss someone is brewing. Too scared to make a move, any move, I look back down at our hands. Is he being comforting, or is he just trying to figure me out? I try to speak but can't find my voice.

Try to pull my hands from his as this is getting really uncomfortable, freeing my right hand so can shimmy right back into the wall. Get dizzy from that little move and have to lean against my pillow.

He swallows. "Come here."

"What?"

He lets go of my other hand so he can stabilise himself as he swings his long legs up, around the ladder onto the bed, laying his left arm across the pillow. "Come on, you'll be okay."

I scootch over a little and he wraps his other arm around my waist, drawing me a little closer.

"Just rest." he says in a low voice.

#

Mmmm. With my head resting on his chest, start dozing off. When I'm barely conscious just register a knock at the door before it opens and closes lightly.

"Is she okay?" I hear Carter whisper,

"Yeah I think she's doing much better. It's taken her a while to get to sleep though. How's it going out there?"

"It's quiet considering, probably too quiet, we have a few extra on duty tonight, just in case. So how did you do today?"

"Have a theory or two."

"Feel like sharing?"

"Not really. If there's something you need to know I will tell you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Your nickname, Tapping?"

"'This man's army'" she laughs lightly. "Long story."

"Okay. Keep me updated?"

"Yep I'll be back, need anything?"

"I'm good thanks."

I'm so tired but can't completely drop off. Roll over onto my left side, Sammy pulls my hair back off my face, I give a small shiver and smile, glad he can't see it. Sam moves his arm so it's draping over my stomach, after a few minutes I lay my hand on top of his and our fingers interlock. Feel so safe now, I quickly drop off.

 _Stuffing clothes up my horrible pink frilly dress so someone can punch me, for training. I look pregnant; they get hurt so we walk two blocks to the hospital where suddenly my wrist is sore and the clothes are now a hot wheat sack._

 _Three doors. 'Fast' goes straight forward through some double doors, up a few stairs is (long so sign on door unreadable) and downstairs is unmarked. Go through fast, following the guy who I'd walked with. The wheat sack ends up around my wrist, get bored waiting so go to leave and fall down the stairs to the basement. Followed by my friend running, he suddenly grabs his ears, as if trying to block out a noise I can't hear. There is a light quick earthquake, so run back upstairs; "what on earth was that?"_

 _It starts up again, this time I can hear it too._

" _Let's run." shaking gets bigger. Everything goes pure white._

Wake up with my heart pounding, my face buried in Sam's chest. Sharp intake of breathe.

"Hey, you okay?" Quiet and soothing.

"Yeah, just a silly dream." I whisper back.

He runs his right hand down the back of my head, my left is resting on his chest, right is under the pillow.

"How long was I out?" muffled against his chest.

"Three or four hours."

Pulling my head back so I can speak clearer. "Right about normal then, did you get any sleep?"

"Nah I'm good."

"That's a bit creepy," sitting up a bit, "ya know, watching me sleep." I scootch up a bit more and rub my eyes, covering a yawn. Looks like he's just as uncomfortable as me right now.

"Umm," he starts.

 _Screw it, just kiss him girl._

Suddenly my left hand is on his shoulder and I plant one on his soft lips. Afraid to look at him once have broken off, I fall back into the wall, keeping my eyes closed and dropping my hands into my lap. Hang head feel my face going red and feel like my heart is going to pump out of my chest.

Choke out "Sam, sorry, I…" trail off because he's pulling his arm out from under me.

 _Now I've done it! At least maybe he'll leave me on my own, give me a chance to run._

Heart beats faster. With his right hand on my chin, he's lifting up my head, lowering his mouth to mine, propping himself up with his left. Almost automatically I reach my left arm up to his neck, dying to drag my hand through his hair but a little in shock right now. I wriggle down and flatten a smidge. Sam swings his right leg over mine for extra balance. I'm a little nervous, if this goes any further…


	4. Chapter 4

**#CHAPTER 4#**

Passionately making out for a few minutes until a realisation hits me. When was the last time Carter popped in? Put my right hand where I think a certain tattoo is and draw my left down to his chest too, attempt pushing him away.

Gasp "Sam, Sam wait." he pulls off a little.

"Sorry," he breathes.

"When is she due to check in?"

"Oh umm probably soon, she came in just after you fell asleep."

"Okay- and locked doors can't exactly keep you two out." Smiling up at him, let out a giggle.

He smiles back. "Right." Moving back to 'his' bed, lying facing me, head propped up in his hand. I sit up against the wall, cross my legs.

Laughing I say aloud. "Now this isn't awkward at all." Once again I'm looking down at my lap, my fidgeting pair of hands. To say I'm confused would be an understatement at this time.

Sam speaks up after more silence. "I don't know what to say."

"Just don't say sorry, it's me that should be apologising, yet again." _Breathe deep Grace._ "I'm obviously broken and **clearly** not thinking straight at the moment."

"No, you don't have to apologise either."

Mutter to myself, "I need a fucking drink." Louder to Sam. "I still don't get why you're staying with me, doing nothing when you're here because, well 'cause of what happened." Damn this is hard to ask without revealing that I've read the books, oh so many questions I would ask if I could, but I won't.

I still don't want to know about hunting but it's weird if he's here on a job and is chilling with a nobody while something is out there.

"I'm trying to protect you."

 _Okay, don't push this you don't wanna know_. DEEP BREATHS

"Okieday then." _But if he's_ trying to protect _me where's his hunting bag?_ _Would be cool if he has the Impala though -_ internal squeal.

Looks like it's back to the awkward silence - book time again. I can't concentrate remembering his touch then the high sinking fast as I flashback to him saying he's protecting me. At least I'm not some clueless person, he is usually helping people who have no idea what's out there, though only having just found out those books are real I only sort of know myself. I don't want to, but maybe I should be helping Sam with the hunt if I can.

Tick off the hunter basics in my head; salt, iron, silver, fire. Well I have a lighter, salt if I can get to the kitchen; I don't know where iron or silver could be but he surely has some wherever his bag is, I still don't wanna clue him in if can help it, how would I explain it without revealing that I've read _Supernatural_? There's bound to be flammable liquid round camp somewhere - surely at the very least in the air force supplies. Well this is going to be fun. _Sigh_

What's the hunt?

Rub my head and eyes. "You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Just a headache. I'll be fine." Close my book, reach under the bed for my water bottle just as there's a sharp tap on the door. _Ha see, phew_. Colonel Carter comes in.

"Hey Tapping, how's watch going?" Draining what little water is left in my bottle.

"Everything's fine. How about you?"

"I'm good, wee bit of a headache. Probly just need water," shaking my empty bottle and getting up.

"I can fill that for you." Reaching out for it.

"Aren't you still on duty? I need to stretch my legs anyway. You could walk with me to the kitchen if that'll make you feel better?"

"Sounds fine to me. Grab your jacket, it's cold outside." Drag it off the top bunk and follow her out of the room, putting my jacket on and we head for the lodge.

Colonel Carter looks sideways at me. "So are you really good?"

"Yeah I am, I think. Maybe was just in shock or something. I miss him, I'm still sad but what good will come from me falling to bits? I'm not military T. I don't know how to be strong here. Doesn't help being cooped up in the dorm. But I don't wanna be around other people. I guess it's not safe to leave either? Kinda a catch 22 situation here isn't it?"

"You don't have to be military to be strong. It might help to talk to someone, deal with whatever, obviously losing Jamie isn't the only thing you're dealing with here?"

"Yeah, I hear you, I do. I know you're right but can't talk to people I don't know and like I said before I don't know anyone here well enough. I'm glad we becoming friends but yeah." Shoving hands in pockets, smiling bashfully.

"You know, I am glad you and Sam are keeping an eye on me but I'm starting to feel like you've both put me on suicide watch or something. I know that you're only trying to protect me *open door to mess* but I'm gonna be fine." Head through the dining hall to the kitchen keeping an eye out for salt, looks like they put it away for the night. She follows me into the mess but pauses.

Filling up my bottle at the sink, I look around the shelves, skull half of the water, see if Carter is looking. Nah she is sitting at a table with a general eye on kitchen, not on me at the moment. Put the water down, grab a bag of salt and spot a small bottle of lighter fluid, stuff them into my jacket pockets. Finish my water, refill it, grab an apple from the fruit bowl and munch on it while walk back to Carter. She walks me back as far as the dorm building, but has to get back to her post.

The room is empty when I arrive, great. I empty the contents of the jacket, make sure the lighter is there and wrap them in a towel in the bottom of my bag to hide them all together. Hang my jacket on the end of the top bunk then root through my bag for painkillers. Get dizzy, again. Go down to the bathroom, splash my face and head back to the room to resume searching for some pills. Take two ibuprofen as Sam walks in with a backpack in hand. "Are you alright?"

 _Sigh._ "I will be when nobody asks me that again."

"Alright," as he puts his bag under his bed. "Sorry about this, there's no other rooms available due to… Well you know." I just shrug at him.

Check my phone. "Four am, this time of day sucks to be awake; almost wanna sleep just to kill time or get rid of this bloody headache, unlikely that will happen though, what about you? You haven't slept at all."

"I was resting while you were sleeping, that's enough for me."

"Okay. So what now? Are you going to watch me all day?"

"Do I have to?"

"No, besides how you s'posed to help with _DEEP BREATH_ the incident if you stay in here? That's why you're here ain't it?"

"Yeah I am."

"Anyway I don't wanna stay here all day either. I can't just shut myself off from the world. I'm gonna go nuts if don't do something, might go to town in the morning or something. Don't really wanna hang around here, ya know?"

"I don't blame you, I've gotta go to town if you want a ride."

"Yeah that would be good thanks. Gotta few hours to kill before anything opens though." What do I do? Can't read with my headache, so no idea what to do now. Do not want more awkward silence, won't be able to sleep, don't have any music with me. Sit on my bed semi-cross-legged, lean back against the pillows, placing my hands over my face.

"Don't shoot me but you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm, lights just burning my eyes."

He gets up and switches it off. "Arigato." Hands down to lap, still close eyes and do some deep breathing exercises.

Don't know how long passes before the silence is killing me, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

I roll over to face him, verbalise something I've been trying to figure out for myself for a long time. "How do you keep going?"

"What?"

"Well I think everyone's lost someone but I keep losing people, how do you carry on without losing yourself?"

"Well it's hard, there's no denying that; but you have to let yourself grieve. I think you already know that you can go crazy if you don't. Opening up can help and the old cliche 'time will heal' - if you let it. Like you said everyone on Earth has lost someone, there's a natural order to things. Everything born will die. A fact of life that must be accepted."

"Read that in a book?" laugh skeptically.

"Ah yeah, some books and it's paraphrased but it's true," he gets up and sits by my knees, placing a hand on one. "I know that sounds like a load of crap but you need to deal with it and learn to live with it. Talking does help."

Disbelieving "So you talk?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

He chuckles, "Yeah, I'm not very good at opening up."

"Huh well me neither. So what? We just survive?"

"Yeah I guess."

"That's not living. Can we talk about something else?" I start wriggling. Sitting still is another thing I don't do especially when someone is touching me. I've been somewhat of a recluse for several years now. Physical contact can be overloading to me, especially with someone I don't know. Just being around all these people these past few weeks has been a difficult transition. Then of course there is the fact that I kissed Sam which is making his presence, his closeness all the more uncomfortable.

Sam removes his hand from my knee. "Like what?"

"Anything that's not this."

"Okay do you have any family?"

"Mum, dad, a little brother. What about you?"

"An older brother."

"No one else?"

"Well kinda have this surrogate father but no, otherwise it's just me and my brother. What's your brother's name?"

"His name is Shane, he's traveling around Europe with his ex-fiance."

"His ex?"

"Yup. They were engaged when they left, broke up soon after but are still friends and feel safer traveling together. Don't blame them really. I hate travelling on my own. My first trip alone - freaking horrible."

"What happened?"

"My host never picked me up the airport, then the bloody airport closed. I was completely on my own there. I ran out of battery on my phone trying to contact him; I had to use what little 'tourist' budget I had for the weekend to get a backpacker's shuttle and then a taxi in the morning because I missed the bus. I was starving and tired and still I went to my event there was little in the way of decent food, and it was expensive so with not much money left wasn't going to eat that crap. After I walked round for hours, trying to find decent food or another backpackers; had a major panic attack, very embarrassing..." continued on explaining my terrible weekend "... basically I swore I'd never leave home again."

"Obviously you changed your mind."

"Hmm well burying your head in the sand is not very productive in the long run, is it?"

* * *

Just after 6am Colonel Carter is back and we all go to get breakfast together before she heads off to crash for a few hours. Eventually I go back to the dorm to get my day pack and we drive the half hour into town (it was very difficult to hide my disappointment when he led me to a beat up blue car and not an Impala).

We park, swap cell numbers and split up, first stop for me is get a few bottles of Jim Beam, tubes of salt, lots of chocolate, some long matches, chewing gum and a newspaper. Then just wander around the other shops, mostly window shopping, killing time.

Get bored of shopping quickly and head to the park to just relax on a dark green wooden bench and enjoy the sun, longingly watching the young children on the playground and reading the paper,. A woman sighs as she sits down next to me on the bench. "Hey." She says to me.

"Hi." Flashing her a friendly smile.

She points at the front page. "Shame isn't it?"

Hiding my reluctance to talk about recent events. "Yeah it is."

"Can't believe it's happened again."

"Again?" Turning to look at her, semi-closing the newspaper.

"There were similar deaths a few summers ago, they were out at that camp too." as points again to the newspaper.

"Do you know much about it?"

"Just the same as this time, but two guys were found, a few days apart. Each had his guts ripped out in his bed overnight. They never caught who done it."

"That's terrible. Sounds like the camp is cursed or somethin' doesn't it."

"You could say that. You know about 20 years ago some girl went missing there too. Bloody."

"Wow, crazy."

"Aha. Oh well, time to feed the brats." Groaning while she gets up.

"Have a good day." I say to her trying not to let on to my sudden distraction.

"You too honey." Kindly as she goes to round up her kids, stow the paper in my pack.

So I need to get to the library - which is probably where Sam is.


	5. Chapter 5

# **CHAPTER 5** #

So I need to get to the library - which is probably where Sam is. I decide to risk it.

Search on a computer for local disappearances. It comes up with Danielle Napier, a 23 year old who vanished from her bed at the camp, only sign was her blood smearing the walls in 1992.

Okay so probably a spirit then. I have salt, could use some iron. Where do I get it?

My stomach rumbles - time for lunch I think. At a nearby cafe I grab a couple of cajun chicken salad tortilla wraps, put them in my pack, then head back to the library.

Finding Sam huddled at a corner table with several stacks of newspapers, walk right up behind him so we can talk quietly. "Hey Sam, how's it going?"

He looks up in surprise. "Good, what you doing here?"

"Run out of things to do, left my book at camp and the library at home is like a safe haven for me. I got us some lunch if you need a break and feel like joining me." pointing my thumb at my back pack.

"Yeah?"

"Chicken salad wrap okay? I love them."

Sam grins. "Thanks. I'm just about done here."

"Need any help?"

"Help me return those?"

"Sure." Picking up the pile of papers he indicated. The top one has a headline from 2 years ago.

'SECOND BODY OF A MALE FOUND AT LOCAL CAMPSITE Tragedy strikes again as…'

Skimming the article while I walk, both the guys were age 23, like Danielle. Okay, so is he on the same track as me? "Come on you, let's eat." I demand quietly. He picks up his backpack, slings it over his shoulder and we sit down at a picnic table in the library courtyard; hand him one of the wraps and attack mine hungrily.

On the way back to camp we talk about some of the books we've read. "So what you gonna do this avo?" I ask him.

"See where they've gotten on Jamie's case and see where I can help. Are you going to be okay?"

Slowly I answer. "I think so, we'll see." This change of scene should help me adapt back at camp.

"Promise me something?"

Warily I look him in the eye. "What?"

"No dream root."

Roll my eyes "Guides honour." giving the sign once more. I smile at his laugh. "Alright." he says.

Back at camp I dump my pack and go back outside to find a group that I feel remotely comfortable around, ignoring some the pity looks occasionally shot my way. A bunch of people decide to go up one of the trails through the forest. "Come with us Grace? A walk will do you good."

"Sure just let me grab my bag." Put most of my shopping from pack into my bag, fill up my water bottle and go to meet with the others. Some way along the track a voice chips in. "Anyone want to find the cave?"

"I don't mind," most agree with me. A little way into the cave I see something on the ground glint, it's a semi-buried earring. _Random_ , I pocket it. We keep exploring until it's too dark, too far in to continue on without torches, and we have to turn back. Clean up for dinner, sit down with Carter who is sitting on her own in the mess.

She swallows before greeting me. "Hey Grace, how was your day?"

"Fine."

"What did you get up to?"

"Went to town with Sam for the morning, then went on the cave walk. We just got back. I'm starving."

"That's good. So dig in; are you feeling better today?" I take in a small mouthful.

"Hmm. So you on duty tonight?" I begin to shovel it in, talking in between bites.

"No, I'm not."

"Okay well you aren't planning on having me watched again are you?"

"No, but if you would like some I could keep you company, if you want?"

"Should be alright. I can text you if I need you?" She just gives me a skeptical look. "Come on Tapping, I haven't had alone time since yesterday morning." I beg of her.

"Okay. If you need anything at all, you'll be in touch?"

"I'll see you later." Get up to scrape my plate and go back to the dorm.

Sam is there, sitting in the chair, papers spread on his bed. "Productive afternoon?"

He sighs putting more papers down and scrubbing his hand down his face. "Not really."

"Have you had dinner?"

"Nope."

"You should while there's still plenty left." Flopping down on my bed. Just lie there looking at him for a few minutes before sitting back in my corner with my book. Look up when he sighs, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Swing to edge of my bunk. "You look like crap, you say you didn't get anything done this afternoon, you haven't eaten since lunch," ticking each thing off on my fingers. "I have no idea when you last slept, and I need to know what happened to Jamie but you and Tapping have been watching out for me. We aren't going to get answers if you're not taking care of yourself. Take. A. Break. Please?"

"I can't."

"Fine," getting up. "I'll go grab you a plate." Spot a picture on the bed, it's a photo of Danielle and something clicks, shove a hand in my pocket. I walk out, down to the bathroom and wash off the earring I found in the cave entrance - a gold circle with a stone in the middle that looks just like Danielle's!

Oh, bloody hell! Is she in the cave? The cogs are turning now. Is this why Sam is stuck? He doesn't know enough? This is getting ridiculous! How can I help him without spilling? The freaking headache is coming back too. I should just start with getting him fed and refill my bottle while I'm at it.

"Here. Put that down." Holding out the plate for him to take.

"Well aren't you bossy now," sniggering as he clears a space to eat.

"Payback," grinning back at him. Take a couple of ibuprofen. "There must be something else I can do to help you?"

"Nah, it's best if I do this on my own." He replies after watching me take the pills.

"Alright let me know if you change your mind." Damn he's being difficult. _Friggin' stubborn Winchester!_ Grab some of my chocolate and lie down. This is going to be a long night.

How am I going to find out if she's in that cave? I need to get back up there. Can't pack the bag in front of Sam. Need to get him outta here for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Look up at him. "Huh?"

"You look upset and didn't want you to flip if I asked whether you were okay again."

A total light bulb moment strikes me. "Just thinking too much, making me feel like shit. You wouldn't mind going to find Tapping for me would you? Might help you too, bit of fresh air, clear your head."

"Sure thing."

Give it a minute for him to get out of earshot before dragging my bags up to bed put all the salt etc back in my daypack. Place both bags back under my bed (carefully because of the bourbon whiskey bottles). Colonel Carter might be able to help me with the missing hunt items or at least a couple of torches.

"Knock, knock." She says just walking in.

"Hey."

Stands in front of me, showing concern. "Why didn't you just text me?"

"To be selfish and a saint." Breath out. She throws me a questioningly look. "You know I wanted some time to myself but he wouldn't leave and was getting frustrated with his work so I figured two birds one stone, ya know. Probly shouldn't keep him from his work long; reckon you could find me a torch please? I just wanna go for a walk."

She nods. "Be back soon then." I nod too.

A few mins later Sam comes back, looking me up and down. "You good?" he asks.

"Yup." With a tiny smile. Sam's face still showing that he's concerned, but he settles back in his chair. Send a text to Carter: 'This is going to sound weird but got a spade and anything iron?' No response.

She comes back 10 mins later, "here you go" handing me a torch. "Ta." Grab my pack and jacket and walk out the room, followed by her.

She closes the door behind her before speaking. "What's with that text?"

Look around the corridor. "In here," pointing to the busted lock room between mine and the blue bathroom. Might be a good idea if no one hears this conversation. Whisper staring at the wall that he sitting on the other side of hoping he can't hear us. "Please don't think I'm crazy, hear me out."

"Come on then."

"Shh," nodding towards my room. "I think Jamie was killed by a ghost." Obviously she wasn't expecting that.

"A ghost?" she whispers back, amused.

"Yeah the girl that disappeared here years ago. I think she's a spirit, that she was killed here and was hidden in that cave my group found on our walk this avo."

"Why?"

"This," extracting the earring from my pocket. "In Sam's research there's a picture of Danielle Napier wearing earrings exactly like this. I found it buried in the cave."

"And the iron? The spade?"

"Well you can fight them off with iron objects and salt is a spirit deterrent but to truly get rid of them you need to burn their bones. I might need to dig up her body which I think is in that cave." Take another breath, when she says nothing I blurt out. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"I'm keeping an open mind. So how do you know all of this?"

"I'm a reader, have read a lot, ya come across things."

"Okay. I'm coming with you."

"Righteo. So I have salt, what about a spade and iron?"

"Come on." We head outside to a truck and grab a couple of spades.

Passing her a tube of salt from my bag I warn her, "Go easy on this. Iron? Preferably long. But we need to get moving. The cave is at least an hour up the trail."

"Axes?"

"Fine."

Move as fast as possible silently up the trail. When we get to the cave pointing the torch at a spot on the floor. "I found the earring over there. So why are you doing this? On a ghost hunt with a crazy civilian?"

"With the stuff I've seen nothing is impossible."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" shining my torch on her chest so I can see her face.

She looks at me, smiles and bites her lip for a moment. "You wouldn't believe me and I can't."

"National security?" I ask curiously.

"That's one way to put it."

"You know, we are hunting something that shouldn't exist here. I might not find whatever you've seen so unbelievable." She just laughs and carries on silently. After a while, and several dark muddy brown 'rooms' later the temperature drops.

"Oh." See my breath by torchlight. "Crap."

"Grace?"

"She's here, be ready. Hurry we need to find her before she finds us. If you see her, swing the axe or throw some salt at her."

Next thing I know we are flying through the air.

Heavily breathing quickly assessing whether I have any injuries. "Sam?"

"I'm fine."

"Quick." I get up shining the torch around as does she. _Okay don't panic._

"Think there's something over here," scraping at the dirt with her foot. I make a start to go to her when a glowy shape appears to my side, swing my axe through it, and it disappears.

Gasp "I think you're on the right track." Rushing to join her, picking my spade back up. Dig for a bit, it's not long before we find a bone. I can't believe I was right.

"Oh boy."

Heavy thud as Sam gets flung into the wall. "Here we go." No response. "Tapping?"

She groans. "Carter?"

"Keep going." Sam moans, moving to get up. I go back to shoveling when I find the other earring and pocket that too. "It's her, I've found the other one!" Start speeding up.

'Umph' as she gets flung again. "Sam use your axe." No reply. "Sam?" still nothing. I wave my torch around and run to her. "Carter?" Crap she's unconscious. Pour a salt circle around her and get back to the bones, nearly there when I'm flung again too and I've lost both my spade and axe. Shit!

Grab the salt, my torch is lying a little far away, have to crawl for it. Danielle appears, I throw salt at her, "Damn what's this bitch's problem?" say aloud to myself as I spotlight search for my tools. Eventually think _screw it need to get this job done, think I've dug enough with spade not much left_ , continue just using my hands. Hope that's enough, cover her in salt. Grab my pack from nearby, hunting for the lighter fluid. Danielle appears again. "NO!"

Holding the salt out in front of me, take a good look at her. She has the same wounds as the boys did. Suddenly she's rushing at me, slamming me hard into the ground.

"That's it bitch your roasted." OW! My arm hurts, but I have to finish this. Doing my best to ignore the pain I jam it back into my pack, grab the bottle and start squirting all over the bones; and search my pockets for the matches. Find them, strike one and drop it, stepping back.

Shield my face with my arm as the fluid lights up creating a small blazing hot blast wave. As I limp back to Carter rubbing my dirty hands on my top. I kneel beside her, lit by the firelight.

"Sam?" grabbing her shoulder give her a little shake. "Come on!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**  
Warning: intimate scene, if sex offends you I won't blame you for skipping it. Please read the end of the chapter though or you'll be lost.

* * *

# **CHAPTER 6** #

Staring down at the unconscious colonel I am trying not to panic. "Carter!" slapping her face, I'm freaking out here. Still nothing. She's breathing, that's something. It doesn't relieve my panic at all. Sam doesn't appear to be bleeding, what now? I grab my water bottle, take a sip then splash some on her face. At the tiny bit of a reaction, get a little more excited. "Hey Sam, come on-" grabbing her shoulders again. "Wake up." Stroke her face. "Please Sam."

She opens her eyes. "Oh thank god. Take it easy," as she tries to sit up I help her. Give her a massive hug as relief floods through me.

"Here," hand her my water bottle, she has a couple of sips, as I try to get my breath back under control, start to shiver. I stutter "Are you okay?"

"Think so, you?"

"Fine," teeth chatter out.

"Grace you're shaking." She states, pulls me in for another hug, tight.

"I'm fine." Falling back into sitting on my feet, ignoring the pain that shoots through my left foot, look into her eyes and a rush of mixed feelings bubble to the surface.

Then I spy a cut on her forehead above her left ear, so reach out my right hand to get the hair out of the way, when I graze her cheek, so caught in emotion and I'm overcome. All thoughts leave my mind as my lips join hers. Let go abruptly, pretty sure shock on my face.

"Holy Hannah" she breathes.

I try to swallow, my mouth has gone dry. _What on earth was I thinking?_ "Oh umm, I'm so sorry. I don't know what just happened." She's silent until she clears her throat. "Guess we should pack up, since we've been missing from camp for a few hours now."

We use the light from the fire, which is still going, to find our equipment. Trying to pick up my axe with my left hand "Shitt!" hiss out. Cradle it in my other hand.

"Grace?"

"It's just my wrist, it got bit banged up."

"Come here," looking at my hand by the firelight, I struggle not to pull it away. Embarrassment is high on my list of current emotions. Have known for a long time that I'm crazy but these past few days I've added 'stupid crazy' to that list. "Do you have something to wrap this?"

"No, I did mean to get a kit when I was in town."

"Okay take off your jacket," she wraps it around my left arm for a makeshift sling.

"What about your head?" .

"It'll be fine til we get back." Sam picks up my day-pack, adding the axes to it; with the handles sticking out, and puts it on her back. She passes my torch to my left hand and shovel to my right, to use as a walking stick; picks up her own and we move out. Only speaking to check how each other is doing.

At least an hour and a half later we hobble into sight of the camp buildings, after a few minutes I spot a giant shadow coming towards us. It's Sam running around with his shotgun up, heading for us obviously having seen our torches. "Colonel Carter? Grace?" When he's close enough to make us out. "Where on earth have you been?"

Sarcastically I respond with "Having fun in a cave." Then he gets a little bit of a better look at us by the light from our torches, "Are you both alright? It's well after 2am."

"Oh yeah hunky dory;" on a sarcastic roll here. I'm sore and exhausted and would dearly love to just fall into bed.

Carter pipes up "We could use a medic; see if you can find lieutenant Evans. We'll head for the lodge."

"Okay," then he runs off. I giggled at the mention of the lieutenant. "What are you 12?" she asks shaking her head then laughs along with me, for a moment.

We get to the common room and see my namesake and a few others waiting for us, setting up medkits. An ice pack on my face later, with bandages put on my left wrist and ankle; Carter holding an ice pack on her head having had her cut dealt to. Meanwhile we've stayed quiet, only answering questions relevant to our injuries. I go over and over the past few days in my head.

When that's all done the three of us go back to my dorm. Sam looks like he's gonna go crazy, turning red with anger. "Well?" he asks once they've helped me onto the bunk.

An answer is stuck in my throat, I'm scared of what he'll say so Carter replies "We went to a cave up in the forest," she looks at me with uncertainty so I finish for her after clearing my throat. "Tracking Danielle's ghost." Don't wanna look at him but take a quick glance. He's flabbergasted.

"You what?" Quickly lowering his voice when he realises how loud he's being and what time of the morning it is.

"I went after Danielle and Carter followed me."

"How did you know what to do?"

With my face burning up I am sure that I'm turning red now, try to make eye contact with him and fail. At least I've had time to think of an explanation. Sighing I say. "Ghostfacers." Barely audible through my mortification. Now it's his turn to sigh.

Time for a subject change. "Can we talk about this later? I kinda need to clean up."

"Yeah me too," Carter, "actually." As she looks at herself, realising how filthy she is.

I reach under my bed for a change of clothes and toiletries, then remember my bandages. Begin to unwrap them, gingerly sliding off the bed. Carter says, "I'll help you to the bathroom then head for a shower myself."

"Okieday." Once in the bathroom I turn red. "Help me in? I can undress once you leave." She holds me by the arms as I get in. "I'm sorry about umm up in the cave."

"It's okay we don't have to talk about it. All good?" She doesn't look me in the eye.

"Yes thanks, just leave my stuff close by. Thank you." She closes the door, still avoiding me. I sit on the edge of the bath to take off my pants so they don't get wet before flicking the curtain round so can run the water to warm it up and then take off the remainder of my clothes, chucking them on the floor. Straighten up the curtain then have to sit down (without the plug in this time) to ease the pressure on my foot.

Slowly and carefully wash off all the dirt, finally relaxing. The water is so warm & I'm so tired I could possibly fall asleep. Turn off the water and remain sitting down while I dry off the best I can; dress in my bra (since he's staying in my room) and pajama top then realise I'm probably going to hurt myself trying to get out. "Crap." I mutter. Cover what I need to with my towel and call out "Sam." A minute later there's a light knock on the door. "Grace?"

"Sam it's open, I'm decent-ish, help." adjusting the towel again to make sure nothing is showing.

"Yeah?" he sticks his head in, carefully assessing before coming in completely. "I'm kinda stuck down here, please could you help me get out?" He places his arms under my knees and behind back, under my arms lifts me out and gently lays me on the ground. "Thanks. See you in a few mins."

Finish drying off, shuffle into my pj shorts and limp back to the room. He's put the research away, he obviously doesn't need it now. Fish the whiskey out of my bag and prop up my ankle up on a pillow from a top bunk that he got down for me. Crack open the bottle and see Sam looking at me. "Want some? No glasses though." Pointing the bottle at him.

"I'll grab some." Vanishing for a minute returning with two. Hand him the bottle and he pours, passing a glass to me. "Cheers." I say tipping my glass.

"So," he starts, sitting backwards on the chair that he's moved next to my bunk. "Hmm?"

"The Ghostfacers?"

"Ah yeah." duck my head. I figured this was coming, just hoped I could get some rest first.

"Was that your first hunt?"

"How could you tell?" trying to smile, looking at my feet. "Yes it was." Sheepishly.

"This at least explains why she was attacking then was nowhere to be found."

"Hang on. What? Did she hurt anyone else?"

"She tried. That honeymooning couple are shaken up, minor scratches on the husband." Hold out my glass for more. "I got to him then she vanished. So how did you find her?"

"What clinched it was that photo on your bed of Danielle. On the walk I found one of her earrings." Finish the glass again. Pour more.

"Why didn't you say something to me?"

"I dunno." Starting to tear up. _Damn it_. Look away and blink furiously. Skull the glass. Try to shift but "frig" sucking in breath. Breathe deep, shut eyes. DEEP BREATHS.

"What?"

"It's nothing," reaching for the bandage to re-wrap my wrist.

"Let me." holding out his hand, coming over to take it off me. Go all tingly at his touch. _Oh no not again …_ Bite my lip. _Stop thinking, try to find something else_. And we are back to awkward silence avoiding each other eyes both watching our hands.

"All done," he says as he clips it up.

"Thanks." I whisper, look up to his face and see the bruises. I gasp "you got hurt too." Reaching out my newly bandaged hand to touch it and stop, dropping my arm to my lap.

"It's nothing." he says getting up. _Oh of course it's normal to him_.

"Sam?" Grasping his arm with my good hand, he turns back. "Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"A little actually, yeah. I told you I'm here to protect you and you ran off and got hurt."

"At least you don't have to worry 'bout me hurting myself on purpose now," hanging my head. "Have real pain to deal with now and-" that crushing chest feeling is starting to come back, so have to stop talking.

He bends down and kisses me on my bruised right cheek. I start squirming. "You don't have to feel sorry for me ya know." As he once again sits down on the edge of my bed facing me.

"Is that what you think?"

"Well yeah look at the mess I was when you met me and now this," using my bad hand to indicate to the bad foot. "I'm umm yesterday I wasn't thinking clearly and pain attracts to pain."

He looks confused at that last part. "What do you mean?"

"You've lost people too. I saw that when we were talking 'bout dealing." trailing off. DEEP BREATHS "Just it's okay. Yesterday shouldn't have happened."

Start shivering again. "Hey come on, get in bed." He gets up helps me up so I can get under the covers then moves the pillow for my ankle and hops in too. "Look…" he takes a deep breath, so I turn slightly toward him. "You've been awake 24 hours and been through a lot in past few days." Okay dunno what I was expecting but it wasn't this. He kisses me gently on the lips. "Sleep."

I concede "okay" and snuggle in, with the body warmth, exhaustion and booze I drop off faster than I can ever remember.

 _There's bombs exploding all over a small town, running up a muddy hill._

 _Drinking games while hiding away. 1st person is in the bathroom so I drink their bourbon for them, turns out it's poison. I start dying, fast._

Wake sharply, again. Looks like the sun starting to rise since a pale light is seeping through the curtain. Sammy looks peaceful as he sleeps. Smile to myself and doze off again. I dream about being back in the cave but this time Carter wouldn't wake up no matter how much I scream.

I wake to find Sam kissing me, caressing my face and find myself almost immediately calmer. Kiss him back, thrust my good hand into that gorgeous hair, run the other up his chest, his hand drops down my back pulling me closer.

Curl my leg around his, he undoes the buttons on my pajama shirt, unhooks my bra, pushes me onto my back, attacking my neck with his mouth as I unbutton his shirt, tear it off and start yanking at his grey t-shirt, nearly ripping that off too.

Then pause in shock as I finally get to see his NO DEMONS ALLOWED tattoo, running my hand over it, tracing the pentagram as he peels off my bra and takes a nipple in his mouth and starts fingering the other.

Reaching down to undo his jeans, he swaps boobs; traces a hand down my side, slipping it into my underwear, slowly feeling around, heat rises as he gets closer to playing with my pussy.

I'm at a loss on what I should do it's been so long since got this far with someone. Hopefully he doesn't notice my awkwardness as I try to 'go with the flow'. I am just aching to have him closer. He continues to play with his fingers as he comes back up and bites my lip. Running both my hands up his back, into his hair pulling him closer. He kisses down my neck, continuing lightly down my stomach all the way down as he tugs my panties down and keeps going. Tongue going wild. _Oh yeah..._

I groan with slight disappointment as he stops to passionately attack my mouth. I grab for his lower back, sliding faster down, driving my hand straight on into his jeans, feeling that sweet arse for a moment before roaming over his briefs to his front, slowing my exploration causing his kisses to get more forceful. There's heavy panting from both of us, finally I lay a hand on my target and rub generously, he grinds into my hand.

Sam takes a hold of my breasts in his mouth again as he removes the final barriers; grinding his pulsing member against me, fingering my entrance, sticking one in. In my mind I'm begging him to enter soon. He spreads my thighs as wide as possible as he guides himself closer, entering the tip excruciatingly slowly he pushes in further.

Wrap both my legs behind him. Soothingly he starts pulling out, easing back in, each time getting a little faster and faster. Scratching his back, he grabbing at mine pulls me up into a sitting position, kissing and bucking, Sam grabs my butt, holds on tight and he explodes into me. His warm, flowing juices pulsing through me, while he bites my neck.

He lays me back down and sits for a minute before pulling out, lying on his side next to me, planting another soft kiss on my bruised lips. Once we are both breathing evenly I find my voice. "What a wakeup call Sammy. What brought that on?"

Smiling he says "You were having another nightmare, I tried waking you up but you were getting worse, had to quiet you down somehow."

"Well thank you," giving him another peck. We just lie there a while, silently, not awkward for once. We both doze off.

I check my phone for the time, bloody hell it's past lunchtime. Take a quick selfie of us and a close-up of the tattoo, then chuck the phone under my pillow. Trace the tat with a finger and his eyes flicker open. "You know we ah missed lunch? I'm starving."

"We could drive into town for something, I owe you for yesterday."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do. Please let me take you to town for lunch."

"If you insist."

"I'm gonna grab a shower." Gets up to put on his jeans and shirt, grabbing his bathroom bag, making sure I'm covered up before leaving. Then I get 'up', get dressed, while keeping my foot off the ground and roll up the ace bandage to wrap it up. There's a knock at the door. "Come in."

Colonel Carter steps in. Greet her with "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Bit sore everywhere but figured I would be, How about you?"

"I'm fine."

Lean to wrap my ankle up, 'freaking ow' I hiss under my breath, unfortunately loud enough for her to hear, she snatches it and gingerly does it for me. "Ta." Now I'm awkward with her.

We're only alone for half a minute longer as Sam comes back in. "Hi," he says, packing up his stuff before turning to me. "You ready to go?"

"Yup." as I finish putting on my sneakers.

Carter asks me "Where you off to?"

"Into town for a bit."

"Cya later." I say to her and hobble out the door. Trying to walk normally despite the pain. As we get in the car I'm going crazy trying to think of what to say next. "You really don't owe me anything, I can buy my own lunch."

"I want to."

"Because you feel bad for sexually assaulting a sleeping girl?" Smiles back but no reply. "Okay so you know all about Shane but you haven't told me anything about your brother, other than he's older."

"We drive around the country, mostly together, doing odd jobs. Dean's looked out for me our entire lives."

"Odd jobs? Like kill ghosts?"

"Yeah kinda like." Both little laugh.

"What about you Grace? What do you do?"

"Just a stupid food and beverage assistant. Ya know I grew up thinking I was gonna be a nurse or a lawyer. Turns out I'm not very academic."

"Really?" He sounds surprised.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Even knowing the answer already I ask anyway. "What did you want to be growing up?"

"Criminal lawyer."

"Okay." Hell I'm lost now what can I ask that I don't already know without letting him know that I know more about him that he told me. And some normal questions I could ask I know will hurt him.

Sam gets my attention. "You're quiet."

"Sorry, lost in my head."

"Thinking bout what?"

"How awkward this is."

"This?"

"We barely know each other, my boyfriend, for lack of a better word, hasn't been dead for 3 days, I've already whored myself out to some other bloke who I'm now stuck in car with and I have no idea what else to say." BREATH and turn my face away from him.

"Grace-"

"Don't." I interrupt him. "I'm not fooling myself Sam. You're a hunter, a love 'em n leave 'em, never settle down kinda guy. I have no expectations from you and I have no idea what you expect from me or why you're insisting on lunch."

 _Oh shit!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**  
Warning: copious amounts of alcohol and swearing ahead.

We are nearing the end of part 1. Thank you for reading this much. Only two stops left of crazy camp after this.

If you skipped the last chapter here's a quick overview:

Sam got mad at Grace running off with Colonel Carter, she uses Ghostfacers as an excuse for knowing what to do. After cleaning up they had a few drinks and then Sam climbed into Grace's bed to help her sleep.  
She had a nightmare which he struggled to wake her from so he kissed her...  
They slept through lunch so they are currently on their way to town so Sam can buy her lunch.

* * *

 _Hell I'm lost - what can I ask that I don't already know without letting him know that I know more about him that he's told me. And some normal questions I could ask I know will hurt him too._

 _Sam gets my attention. "You're quiet."_

 _"Sorry, lost in my head."_

 _"Thinking bout what?"_

 _"How awkward this is."_

 _"This?"_

 _"We barely know each other, my boyfriend, for lack of a better word, hasn't been dead for 3 days, I've already whored myself out to some other bloke who I'm now stuck in car with and I have no idea what else to say." BREATH and turn my face away from him._

 _"Grace-"_

 _"Don't." I interrupt him. "I'm not fooling myself Sam. You're a hunter, a love 'em n leave 'em, never settle down kinda guy. I have no expectations from you and I have no idea what you expect from me or why you're insisting on lunch."_

 _Oh shit!_

* * *

# **CHAPTER 7** #

My face is heating up, tears springing to my eyes; I'm trying so hard to hold them back. DEEP BREATH…

Close my eyes, cover my mouth, and my bloody headache is back. More deep breathing.

Silence is all there is from Sam.

After a few minutes I can't take this anymore. I need to get out of here. Choke out "I didn't mean it to come out like that. I'm dying to know what you're thinking at the same time I don't think I wanna know. Just let me out I'll walk back to camp."

"You can't, not on that foot."

"Then I'll hitch a ride back when we get to town." My head feels like it's going to explode; I'm trying to hide it. I don't want his sympathy and I bet his 'special' headaches were much worse than this.

Utter silence on the remainder of the journey. We finally stop. "Thanks for the ride, bye Sam." Getting out quickly. We're close to the library so ignoring my foot I head there, straight for the bathroom. Check the stalls to make sure I'm alone, sit on a closed toilet and put my head in my hands.

Think over and over DEEP BREATHS. Must calm down.

Get up to splash my face. Darn! I told him the library is a safe haven; he could find me here. Dry my face and hands, peek out the door to make sure he's not around before speeding to the entrance; glancing around as I move outside before making a beeline for the bar.

"Something strong." Slapping a note down on the counter. The barman pours a shot. Down it. "Another." Skull. "Large bourbon and coke." Then go sit in the corner of a tall, dark red leather booth to nurse it.

Un-freaking-believable! No freaking idea what to do now.

I need to get back to camp, grab my stuff and get outta this bloody area. Halfway through my third glass, I freeze as in the booth next to me I hear him say "Hi." Chills run down my back as I listen carefully. "I lost her… We had a fight on the drive, she tried to walk back to camp but I wouldn't let her and she stormed off as soon as we got to town… Something really stupid. I offered to buy her lunch and she blew up... and now I'm really worried about her. I thought she'd go to the library but she wasn't there … Okay. What should I do? … Alright I'll ask around see if anyone's seen her … Will do."

Sam goes quiet, I stop breathing as I hear him put money down on the table and the leather (creaks) as he gets up. Turn my head into the corner, so hoping he doesn't see me.

"Grace?" Cringe. Crap! "There you are."

Just stare at him a little scared. He looks like he's going to speak but thinks again. Bet he's biting his tongue so he doesn't get shot for asking if I'm alright again. He watches me for a minute then walks away.

I finally let out the breath I've been holding, and take a sip of my drink. When I take the last mouthful the glass clinks as I put it down on the table. DEEP BREATH. Okay I need to get moving; but I'm blocked by Malcolm (the barman) coming over and putting a burger and fries down in front of me. "I didn't order this."

"The gentleman ordered it for you." pointing at the bar, I squint at where he's indicating and sigh.

"Don't want it." Placing both hands on the table to support me getting out of the booth. Sammy is right there in a flash. "Sit." blocking my way. Plunk, fall back onto the seat. Malcolm wanders away.

"Eat." Stuff a chip in my mouth. "Happy? Can I go now?"

His face is full of pain, worry and confusion. "No," much calmer. Reluctantly consume a few more chips then realise that I'm starving and next thing I know the burger is gone like that. He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Wiping my mouth and hands with a napkin that I chuck on the plate. "Thanks. You've fulfilled the promise to buy me lunch. Now leave me alone."

"At least let me take you back to camp? Colonel Carter is worried about you."

"Fine! Let's go," hobbling back to the car. Another uncomfortably silent car trip later, we arrive with Sam Carter waiting in the car park for us.

Ignore both Sam's and go to my dorm, lock it (for what it's worth) and dump my bags on the bed to start packing. The door rattles and shakes. Great they are not going to leave me alone as the chink of pick tools makes me pack faster. Have even forgotten the physical pain I'm in, in my desperation to get out of here. Carter storms in taking in the scene. "Going someplace?"

"Home or at least far away from here." Keep packing.

"Please stay, at the very least calm down and sober up."

"I am sober, mostly." Zipping up my bag. Facing her to see if she'll let me out.

"Not good enough."

"What do I have to stay for? Huh? Absolutely nothing, that's what."

"Talk to me." she begs.

I just want to get out of here. State, annoyance rising. "The walls can have ears so no."

"The cabin is empty now, how about you move in there?" Roll my eyes. "Just for the night? You've had a rough few days, please Grace."

"Stop Carter," she flinches at the use of her surname. "I don't understand why you're pushing, I'm just a meaningless civilian."

"You're a person. Civilian or military doesn't matter, I care."

"Even after…" wave the bandaged hand between us, "everything?"

She shuffles a little uncomfortably at that, but in true military fashion recovers quickly. "Yes." She picks up my bag, huffing angrily I sling my pack over my shoulder and pick up my pillow holding it under my left arm and follow her outside, up to the cabin. She makes me go in first, shutting the door with a snap before placing my bag on the floor, I drop my day-pack next to it with the pillow placed on top.

Look around, suddenly get mad as Sam is standing 'in the kitchen'. "For fucks sake! Really? Well that's what I get for trusting people that spend their lives lying." Storm into the bathroom, slam the door, go to lock it and part of the lock has been removed. Scream "Fucking seriously!?" Smashing the door with my good fist before sliding to the floor with my back against it, and scream as all my pain returns.

It's a while until I calm down enough to get up and splash my face with my good hand. DEEP BREATHS before opening the door, pausing on the handle for a minute while trying to get a grip on myself, DEEP BREATHS as ready as I'll ever be to face them.

Not making eye contact stride purposefully towards my bag to fetch my bottle of painkillers, snatch up the whiskey as well. Dump them on kitchen bench, looking for a glass. Pour, take two ibuprofen with it, draining the remainder of the glass and pour another before looking up at them, waiting for someone to speak. I'm leaning against the bench, they are standing in the middle of the room (not close together). Sam with his arms loosely at his sides (hands open); Carter has arms crossed, a knee bent.

Cross my arms too. "Well?" I snap at them. "What do you want?"

"What was that?" he asks waving an arm questioningly.

"What? The drive?" he nods. "Do you really want me talking with her here?" Quick glance at Carter then take a sip.

He asks staring at me. "Do you trust her?" I look directly at him.

"I did."

"What am I? Chopped liver? I'm right here."

"That would be the problem Carter." Snap at her, still holding eye contact with Sammy.

"Grace just please. It's okay." He's clearly hurting and trying to remain calm.

"Really Sam? Chuck! Still want me to talk?"

His eyebrows disappear into his fringe, closes his eyes for a second. His turn for drawing a deep breath. "Yes, she might as well know everything now."

"You want me to do the speech?"

"No just talk. I'll fill in any missing pieces, if needs be." He turns around and sits on the edge of the kingsized bed. Facing a bit more to Colonel Carter I start.

"Last night you asked me how I knew I what I was doing, I only replied that I read a lot, then answered Sam quick glance at him later with The Ghostfacers. It's this website, a group of people chasing paranormal activity, trying to find ghosts, catch them on camera. On this site's chat room there's a message board about a series of books by Carver Edlund about two guys hunting supernatural monsters." Finish my drink. Turn to pour while continue talking. "This morning on the way into town we were talking about Sam's brother and then I 'went quiet'." Look back to Sam. "The cogs were falling into place. Edlund's Supernatural books, monsters, are all bloody real and my favourite fucking character, Sam fucking Winchester, was sitting right freaking beside me driving the stupid car." I can't look at Sam anymore so glance at Carter's surprised face then at the floor. Skull another drink.

DEEP BREATHS, still silence. Snap. "Sam, you and Dean have literally been to Hell and back. I cannot begin to understand that, and also my pain must be pitiful compared to what you have been through. I don't see what I am other than another victim to save. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. I get that. I know now how you 'followed me' when we met. I know you don't like what Chuck has done and I didn't want you to think I'm anything like Becky." he grimaces. Toss the bottle onto the bed, sit down behind him on it cross-legged and pour. Notice the officer's gaze following me "So Carter, still think I'm not crazy?" Gulping it down.

She looks at him questioningly. "Yes. Grace is telling the truth. My brother Dean and I are hunters of unnatural creatures. Carver Edlund is a penname for Chuck Shurley and he is 'a prophet of the lord', writing The Winchester Gospel otherwise known as the Supernatural series."

We are both now watching Carter. "Wow. Your national security 'nothing is impossible' military line of work must really be nuts if you're not questioning this." I remark.

"You could say that." She finally speaks.

"So what do you to want from me now? I'm obviously not going to leave now," tipping my glass, pouring another, "but I'm also not going to hurt myself or- do something," giving Sam a look, trying to reassure him I have no intention of using the dream root at this point in time, "stupid. I don't expect you to believe me after my yo-yo-ing behaviour but…" Sick of talking for now so just shut my mouth and stare at my feet.

Carter asserts "I think you both need to talk alone, I'm going to go and I'll come back at seven with some dinner for you both." She glances at Sam. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Quickly exits the cabin.

He turns and sits on the end of the bed, I move right to the head of the bed.

"I just want to start with I'm sorry for being so much trouble. I don't want you to think that you have to talk to me about anything you aren't comfortable with. There are hundreds of things I'd like to know but it's your business. I know I'm just another life to save and leave in the dark. Just if you do want to you can talk about anything. You admitted yesterday you don't open up enough, maybe it's 'cause your always with Dean and you both seem to try protecting each other by bottling crap up?" He remains silent, so I carry on. "It only seems fair that you know about me so you can ask me anything. Just as an aside if either of you ever need a place to stay in Phoenix you'll be welcome with at mine ah no matter what happens here. Speech over."

With no change to his demeanor he asks "Where do you want me to start?" I'm taken aback. Hmm, lets start with an obvious one.

"How did you get out of the cage?" running my hand over my head to get my hair off my face.

"Crowley and Death."

"The Horseman?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"Apparently?"

"I can't remember anything since falling in, though I have had a few umm flashbacks."

"Oh and umm Dean's promise about Lisa?"

"He tried. It didn't work out."

"Oh. It's okay, it's his business you don't have to tell me more than that. I was just wondering since you're here alone. What I want to really know at the moment, is what you were thinking yesterday, in the car this morning and or now." Sipping on another glass.

"You are not a whore." I frown at his answer. "That's what I was going to say this morning, when you interrupted me." I'm burning up at the embarrassment. Drink.

"A slut then."

"Not a slut either."

"Fine, whatever." Sip. "Doesn't change anything. For the record I was going to say 'I have no expectations' before the 'quiet time' happened, I was too chicken to speak up and I was telling the truth about having no idea about what to say, I had a hard enough time asking you about Dean. Not much of people person. It's the same now, not a clue what to say, what's okay to ask, but I will tell you anything you wanna know about me." Sip.

"First can you please slow down on that until Carter brings food over." Hand him the bottle, after filling my glass to the top, which he puts on the bench.

Sip. "Second?"

"Why don't you know what to ask if there is so many things you would like to find out?"

Simple I think. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"How?"

"I highly doubt you want to talk about Jessica or Ruby or the blood or Hell, blah blah blah."

"Oh." Oh those eyes, so sad.

"See? It's okay never mind. Besides I have no right asking anything when all you know about me is I'm a bookworm headcase and when do you ever see someone again? You talk about what you want to." Gulp. Sip. Gulp.

He gets a little closer to the bed. "Doesn't that work both ways? Anything I could ask could cause you pain." loosely crossing his arms.

"I'm already hurting, won't make much of a difference, besides this is - whatever." finishing off my glass. Get up to grab the bottle. He grasps my arm as I go to push past him.

"Grace, please don't."

Whirl around. "Don't what?" It comes out more angry than I meant it to sound. This is a lot harder now he knows that I know who he is.

"Promise you won't drink anymore."

"You're Ruby-ing me? Really?" He lets go. Shock? Okay that was a little harsh but I don't wanna be fixed right now.

"Please." Oh those eyes, how you say no to that? Sighing I go into my bag for the chocolate instead. Sit down on the end of the bed and tear it open.

"So ask. Nothing off limits." breaking off a giant bit and nibbling on it. After a few minutes of silence, Sam sits next to me and breaks off a piece when I offer him the block. "I don't know what to ask either." He is so concerned right now, if I wasn't in so much pain I'd think it was so hot.

"Okay. Well what about umm; do you have pictures? I'd love to see your family."

"Yeah I do have some photos, do you?"

"On my laptop. Let's start with them then, you never know what conversations can come about from photos."

Grab my laptop, prop my leg up on a pillow and he comes to sit next to me. And that's how Carter finds us when she brings dinner over. She puts three plates on the table. "Come on you two. Be civilised." Put the laptop on the bedside table before Sammy helps me up. As we eat she says to me "You seem happier?"

"A bit." Nibbling on a piece of carrot.

"That's good."

Sam mutters "It's a start."

When all the food is gone I look at him, "Mother may I?"

He sighs, "Yes. Sit, I'll get it."

"Grab a glass if you want some, there's another bottle in my bag, Carter?"

"Sure, just 1. But please stop calling me Carter. What happened to Sam or Tapping?"

Red faced? Bet I am. "Didn't seem right after last night." I mumble, not really wanting Sammy to overhear.

She reaches out to grab my hand. Leans closer to whisper. "Forget about it, we're friends, alright? Now no more Carter." Last bit coming normal volume but out like an order.

"Yes ma'am." laughing. Freeing my hand, arm up. "Waiter, where's those drinks?" We all laugh.

"Coming your highness." With a slight mock bow as he brings them over.

Eventually she gets up. "As much as I want to keep this up someone has to be on duty tonight. You both have my number if you need anything, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"'Night Tapping."

"Goodnight Sam." He says, locking the door once he's walked her out.

As I get up from the dining table I stumble a little gripping Sam's shoulder as I try to balance, start falling back, he catches me and I land on his knee, fling my hands around his neck to stabilise, kiss him on the cheek before getting up to go pour another drink. Skull the glass, then pick up the bottle to pour another; when I feel his gaze burning into the back of my head, exhale slowly as I stare at it before putting it on the bench with a clunk, as I twist the cap back on I say "Sorry about the Ruby line earlier." Taking some deep breaths, hanging my head, "that wasn't on, I-" pause as his hand comes down on my shoulder, then grips on the side of my arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**  
Warning: an intimate scene approaches.

* * *

# **CHAPTER 8** #

" _Sorry about the Ruby line earlier." Taking some deep breaths, hanging my head, "that wasn't on, I-" pause as his hand comes down on my shoulder, then gently grips my upper arm._

"You were right," he quietly tells me.

"No I was wrong" as I turn to face him, highly aware of our proximity. I have to fight the urge to put my hands on his arse, so grip the bench edge tight with both instead.

"You were right; but you should also realise I'm trying to help you." I freeze as he reaches out a hand to my cheek but not touching. "I don't want you to get as far as I got before she intervened, and that's where you're headed; also I'm doing it because I care about you." Inching closer, the hand cups the cheek, "and she…"

"Was just using anything to get you to trust her so you you could kill Lilith," whisper, try to step back but with no space I'm pressed completely up against the bench. Look up but not to his face, raise my voice to a normal level. "But at the right time. The bitch. Though you do realise yesterday you gave me the same 'time heals' line you got pissed at her for?"

In a slightly guilty but funny tone he says "Yeah well-" he cuts himself off as he leans down kissing me softly.

When I respond he kisses me harder, grabbing my breasts, squeezing them so hard I gasp with pain and pleasure. he presses against me crushing me against the cupboard, I'm still gripping the edge, can feel him getting harder against my stomach.

Suddenly his hands are on my bum lifting it onto the bench, holding my lower back pulling the bottom of my top up so he's grabbing my bare hips, yanking me closer to him without letting me fall off the counter.

One of my arms is wrapped around his neck, the other on his side, just above his hip, grinding our hips into each other. I wrap my legs around his arse locking my ankles together while his hands slip up under my top and undoes my bra, scratching my back.

Desperation rises as he brings his hand down between my thighs, then all of a sudden both hands are gripping under me, I quickly throw my other arm around his neck too as he lifts me off the bench and backs towards the bed, landing on the corner. Unlocking my legs so my knees land on the mattress when he falls back, his hands pull through my hair. Drag my fingertips down his chest, down until I reach his belt, undo it and fumbling with his jeans, then freeing his straining cock from it's prison, slide down so I'm kneeling on the floor, pull his jeans off completely before licking and sucking the tip. Take in more, little by little; playing with his balls. Get sick of my bra hanging off I remove it as quickly as I can from under my shirt, while sucking on him and swirling my tongue around making him moan and get my hands back on that tight arse.

He's getting close so I let go and climb back onto his chest as he groans, I quiet him with a kiss. Our hands entwined in each others hair, he sits up, I suck on his neck, he chews my earlobe, attacks my mouth roughly, we pull each other's t-shirts off, gripping our backs, he undoes my jeans, driving his fingers straight into my wet pussy ripping my panties. His free hand pinching my nipples squeezing them, twisting them, arch my back, gasping. Suddenly he pushes me to the side so we both lying on sides, fingers still inside me, he pulls them out and shoving me onto my back, drags my jeans off, climbing on top. Grinding himself against my clit, holding my shoulders down, he pushes back off to ease himself in and out going deeper each time, getting harder and faster, he's pinning my arms to the bed I scrunch the cover in my hands, bucking towards him gasping harder, breathe his name over and over again.

Quickly his thrusts become erratic and my own body soon in orgasm, sending me soaring high as I feel him cum inside me. He's still pulsing as he settles in lying down on me to lay feather light kisses on my lips.

We doze off a little, his cock still inside me, my head resting in the crook of his neck. After a few minutes when our breathing is restored he gingerly pulls out and lays down next to me. I turn on my side and he snuggles in behind me pulling the cover up over us. Resting his top arm over me covering my stomach and chest and we just lie there peacefully for ages neither sleeping or talking.

"Can I ask you something?" he near whispers in my ear.

"Told you, you can ask me anything." turning my face towards him.

"In your bag, umm you have a bible."

"Yeah?" Twist more of my body round so neck doesn't get sore. Wonder where he's going with this.

"So you believe?"

"In God? I dunno but I found going to church helpful… for a while."

"A while?"

"Yeah, got baptised and everything then one day I didn't feel umm well enough to go and stopped going for a bit until I ran into someone from my congregation who I'd gotten close to and she convinced me to at least come back to the lady's bible study group until I was ready to go back to services. I was nearly there when _DEEP BREATH_ things changed." I get a little uncomfortable and scoot up to the backboard pulling my legs up, he props himself up. "You don't have to." Soothingly. I answer with a small smile, take in a few short breaths.

"I promised you anything." _Okay DEEP BREATHS_ "I found out I was pregnant. I'd been pressured by an old friend and it had been well a while so eventually I gave in. When he found out he lost it, freaked out and told me if I kept it I was on my own and he would have nothing more to do with me, he wasn't ready to be a father. So I ignored him tried to make my own decision, tried keeping it as secret as possible; trusted some of the wrong people in trying to help me, though some were extremely supportive but eventually I chose; it completely broke me, felt too guilty to return to the group or church. I have no clue how I survived that. I became a hermit, every now and then I'd get dragged out. Hardest time was when a friend had a baby shower soon after, I didn't want to let her down. A year later I find out through the grapevine that the dude had just found out he was a dad to a daughter who was 18 months old at that point, and he was fighting for parental rights." Can't continue right now. I don't want to cry again. Sam is speechless.

"Anyway I've sorta watched him from afar, kinda especially since he owes me lots of money and he's a pretty crappy father so in that way I'm glad of the choice I made, that I'm not attached in any form to that bastard anymore. I don't expect him to pay me anything of what he owes. I've let it go, mostly..."

"I can't imagine what that would feel like." His supportiveness is killing me. I want another drink.

"Just like I can't imagine how you've been through what you have, what you could have possibly felt and still be this lovely, caring guy." Pouring yet another glass of Jim.

"So you regret your choice?"

I nod. "Sometimes." Climb back into bed, semi-crossing my legs.

"Which is why you stopped going to church? So your bible?"

"It's still a comfort, occasionally. So I take it everywhere, it doesn't get much use but it feels wrong not carrying it around, I do pray sometimes. I often wonder if I'm ready to go back to church but now…"

"You're wondering who you're praying to since the angels are a bunch of dicks who say God has gone?" It's hard to tell what his mood is right now.

"Yeah, I guess. Though Castiel seems okay, for an angel. You used to pray, didn't you? Until you met them."

"Yeah. A long time ago."

Great that was a conversation stopper. Stifle a yawn but he sees anyway. "Come on, lie back down."

I don't like being told what to do. Pull my shirt back on and walk to the bathroom, afterwards go to the sink for a glass of water and to take a few more ibuprofen, refill my glass then seeing Sam has turned the bedside lamp on I turn the cabin light off, put the water on the bedside table and climb between the sheets, lying on my back.

It's all been a bit much. I know I won't be able to prevent crying much longer so I turn my back on him again, hoping I can stop the sobs even if I can't stop the tears. He just put his arms around me, holding me close till I fall asleep.

 _Staying at a friend's beach house. We go for a walk on the beach first. Steep entry, quite a few people roaming. Go back alone to make some lunch._

 _The boyfriend has some trouble sleeping and disturbs me trying to sleep on the couch while he dusts._

 _Dream of some kind of locker room and Malcolm is there smiling before walking out. Turn to put my story in my bag and get changed when hear noises coming from a locker, try opening each one but no joy. When get to the shelves I think that I see a tail behind the towels, but it quickly vanishes. Go behind the lockers to see what's there._

 _Next thing I know people are milling around, chatting happily, getting changed and checking each other out._

 _Someone spots my bag and wonders aloud where I am. I step into view 'Hey guys'... "Hello? I'm right here." Someone sees my story sticking out and grabs it. "Yes, read it it's true, someone please."_

" _Look at all these drafts," the guy says flicking through the pile. A girl hisses at him. "Put it away! I don't think she wants anyone reading that." They put it down under my cap. #CLAP CLAP CLAP# "Gowns check everyone" a call comes from near the door and people make their way over. I follow "Hello?" Starting to get louder now, panicking. The roster being called so they can get in order, so very frustrating when my name comes up._

 _Follow someone to the stage where yellow wooden bleachers have been set up so the audience can see everyone, who are currently waiting in the hallway. I don't stop going up to people, screaming by this point. Giving up, sit on a step, head in hands. An announcer comes out "A graduent is missing, has anyone seen Grace Evans?" Slowly several of the presently assembled audience raise their hands and a few immediately start getting out their phones. Preparing for my phone to ring I put my hand in my pocket, it's not there. It was definitely there earlier._

 _Eventually they start without me. I watch helplessly as my friends and classmates graduate, walking alongside, heart sinking this is s'posed to be my special day too._

Wake up in a sweat, my head's banging, breathing fast, my face is burning.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

Thank you for reading this far. Enjoy the final chapter.

If you skipped the last chapter here's a quick overview:  
Sam found Grace's bible and questions her about it bringing part of her past painfully bubbling to the surface and then she has a nightmare.

* * *

# **CHAPTER 9** #

 _Wake up in a sweat, my head's banging, breathing fast, my face is burning._

"Grace?" Sam's voice floats up from behind me. I sit up.

"I'm fine." Obviously not very convincingly, because he sits up too. "No, you don't seem fine. You look terrified."

Slightly breathless I answer. "Nightmare, headaches, what's new, oh yeah my bloody head is pounding." Sit over the edge of the bed thinking I'm going to be sick, shivering all over. Go to take another set of ibuprofen, splash my face, neck etc. in the kitchen sink.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was just a stupid dream. They mean nothing."

"You have a bad one every time you fall asleep."

"Yeah, why do you think I got desperate enough to try Seline Capensis? It's not as if I use it for dream walking." Hopping back into the bed, placing a glass of water on the bedside table.

"But this one seemed worse."

"It was different, strange, my heads worse. It's probly just the booze."

"Or not, try."

"Well it started out normal enough, hanging out at the beach with friends, arguing over food. Then it's like a dream, within the dream. I was in this locker room with a different friend who hugged me, then left me alone, after putting some papers in my pack I some heard noises, was searching around; then it was like a time jump; other people came in but no one could see me. One walked right through me. I screamed but no one heard me. There's more but I can't remember." Rubbing my forehead roughly, Sam is rubbing my back on small circles in a comforting manner.

"Being invisible isn't a new dream, it's my normal 'naked in class' type dream; why would it scare me now."

"I don't know, maybe your right, or it could just be a reaction to your first hunt, I mean for most people a run-in with a ghost isn't an everyday occurrence and it can be tough even for hunters. And you got hurt." Gently holding my bandaged hand.

"Hmm, I s'pose."

"Why don't you try go back to sleep?"

"Siriusly?"

"You think you'll have another nightmare?"

"If I can even get back to sleep."

"You're going to be exhausted you can't drive home like this, and I won't let you."

"So what do you suggest then?"

"That you just try again. No. No. Hell no. You're not taking the root again, it's dangerous."

"You could come in to? You have some control with the root, don't you?"

"No way."

"Okay." lying back down, again with my back to him and wrap the sheet around tight.

"Grace..." trying to put his arm back around me, but I shake him off. I have to try sleep without him, since after today I will never see him again. Part of me wants to make the most of his presence, part wishes he won't leave me. But he's supposed to be alone. I'm supposed to be alone. This is just nuts.

I still can't believe I've met him and this has all happened, what if this is the dream, one crazy, long arse dream. After ages of pretending to sleep think ' _This is not working; try think of something, need to sleep, need to get out of here but he won't sleep_.' I'm going crazy, well more crazy.

Screw it, I roll over and huddle in close, if I can sleep my headache will go and I will be able to get out of here. Eventually drift off.

* * *

It's a weird dream but nothing too scary.

I'm woken by a knock on the door, it's light outside, rub my eyes and see Sam putting his jeans on, and still shirtless he opens the door.

"Room service." Carter laughs. "Breakfast is over didn't want you to miss out. How was your night."

I sit up, rubbing my eyes again. Remnants of the headache are hanging around. Sam says "Okay considering."

"Morning Sam. How was your watch?"

"Quiet which is what I expected. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Right, well I'll leave you to it then. See you later."

We fall back into silence. While we eat I speak up. "So you gonna leave today too?"

"Yeah, case is over, you're okay. Time to move on."

"Got another case?"

"Nah, something will come up though, always does."

"Do you think you'll ever stop? You told Ruby you didn't want to be 'doing this when you're an old man' but if you don't stop you won't get old. I bet the likes of Bobby are rare for hunters?"

"Yeah, I know. Dean tried to get out, lived with Lisa and Ben for a year, he's back hunting. I don't think it's possible, I wish it were possible to have a normal life," exhaling, then breathing in deep, "just not for us."

"That's kinda sad. I mean you only have each other and Bobby, you've both died several times, one day one of you won't come back and then what? You didn't exactly handle Dean being in Hell very well and I bet he didn't with you in the cage? I mean Ruby was a bitch, but what would have happened to you if she hadn't of been around?"

"I don't know." Pain fills his face.

"I'm sorry, shouldn't have bought it up." Getting up, put a hand on his shoulder for a second, head for my bag. "I'm going to have a shower." Grabbing my things. In the bathroom remove my bandages and hop into the large, modern, flat, cream shower; imagining him following me in here and watching me through the glass door and maybe joining me. Slap myself. _Stop it!_ Let my mind float through random things.

He's still sitting in the same position when I come out. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry." Drop my things on the bed and do the dishes, before sitting on the bed to redo my bandages; Sam just sits there, quiet as a mouse. Planting my chair in front of him. "Spill." Nothing. "Come on. What is it? Sam?" Stare him down until he reluctantly opens his mouth. "You're right but it's more likely to be Dean on his own than me."

I frown. "What's that supposed mean?"

"When I was taken out of the cage, my soul was left behind, it was tortured by Michael and Lucifer; I was wreaking havoc soulless so Dean made a deal with Death to shove it back in me. Death put up a sort of wall in my mind to protect me from the Hell part. As a result I can't remember anything I did between jumping in the pit and waking up in Bobby's panic room 18 months later. Dean was warned we 'can't scratch the wall' but there was this case where it cracked a little and I remembered little bit, but it was cracked enough that I passed out. According to Dean it was only a few minutes; meanwhile I was 'back in Hell' and it felt like a week. If this wall comes down I'm toast."

While he's talked my hand has covered my mouth. Dropping my hand to his knee "Oh my God." I whisper. "Wow, umm and nothing can be done? What about Cass?"

"He can't do anything." Shaking his head.

"Oh. Isn't that more of a reason to stop hunting? The supernatural life could keep cracking the wall won't it?"

"I can't just walk away from the life."

"You did when you went to Stanford." Slapping my hand over my mouth, mentally slapping my forehead.

"I'm not the same guy that went to school, I ran away. There is no point in running anymore. There is a war going on, we need to be out there."

"There are other hunters, it doesn't just have to just be the Winchesters saving the world. How many times have you done it already? When is enough going to be enough? What's your reward for killing yourself over and over?"

"The people we save."

"And how are you supposed to save people if you're dead?"

We both become quiet now, boy have I really stuck my foot in it. There must be some tape around to shut my mouth with.

"Listen I'm a nobody with no right to tell you how to live, it's just a shame that the life you live must suck sometimes. Couldn't you have a family and hunt? Have a bit of both rather than one or the other?"

"And put them in danger? Something always comes, how do you think Dean got back into hunting? He was dragged back. He tried doing that for a while, the 'have a family at home, leaving to hunt' bit but it got too hard for Lisa."

"Oh okay umm was just a thought, just sucks. As long as you're happy with just saving people, you deserve some happiness Sam. I hope you know that."

He's making me feel sorry for him. I'm dying to give him a hug but he's a Winchester (they don't tend to be affectionate, only hugging when back from the dead, etc.), settle for giving him a quick pat on the shoulder and a peck on the cheek, as I get up to re-pack up my things. Send Tapping a text about lunch then grab my book, lie on the bed to read until I have to meet up with her, since talking with Sam obviously we are going to be back to awkward city. I can't concentrate on what I'm reading, going over the same page several times, thinking about what he's said is rough. I wish I could help him, or get him to talk more. Just watch him, his back to me.

"You gonna join me and Carter for lunch at half 12?"

"Think I will have lunch in town."

"It's not because of me is it? The talk? If it is then I'm sorry. Sometimes I have no idea when to shut my mouth. Like I said not good with people."

He finally gets up turns and stands facing me, I can't read his face. "No Grace, it's okay, it's not you."

"You sure 'coz you seemed fine until I asked some stupid questions, now you are umm weird."

"I'm fine." Strolling into the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on. Again my imagination starts to run wild but I just pinch myself and try to return to my book. What is wrong with me? It's like now I've got some, I can't get enough; eased along by Sam's total hotness. As I'm thinking this he saunters back in the room, shirtless. That gorgeous body, rippling muscles. I can't help but stare at his delicious form.

Sitting up I realise I'm biting my tongue, and fingernails are digging into my palm; freaking grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You should put a shirt on." let out a tiny giggle.

"You got a problem?" He asks with all seriousness.

"Nope, no problem at all," having a little problem looking at his face, totally feel my face warming up.

Get up to grab a glass of water, he's still just standing there. "Something wrong Sam?"

Lightly he answers. "No."

Walk right up to him. "Really?" Itching to touch that chest again but it is so not the right time. Look up into his face, him down into my mine.

All of a sudden he's swooping down on me. I'm being pushed backwards towards the bed, lips locked, he falls on the edge, sitting; I swing a leg over so I'm perched on his knees, his hands are in my hair, I have one in his, the other arm around his neck.

Before I know it my top is gone. _Whoa - how is this happening again?_ I don't want to stop but I slow down, trying to pull back, I grab his face with both hands.

"Sam? Sam. No."

"What's wrong?"

I slide back off him. "You." Start before I realise I'm standing in my bra, gaze around for my top and put it back on.

"What?"

"This isn't right, that was one strange mood change. Sam, you can't cover up whatever is wrong with sex, as much as I want to. We shouldn't." Sit on his knee, arms around his neck, "our conversation change umm obviously upset you and umm sheesh I dunno this is not the way to deal with it." Stroking his face.

"That's rich coming from you."

He's right and it stings a bit. I close my eyes for a count of 10. "I know, I guess we're both wrong." DEEP BREATHS "I get it you don't wanna talk anymore, that's fine, but this is not the answer."

I lightly kiss him on the lips before standing, picking up my book off the bed, putting it in my daypack before slinging it over my shoulder, picking up my bag with my good hand. Spot the whiskey bottle on the bench, deciding I don't want it. "I'm gonna wait for Tapping in the mess, then go. Take care of yourself. Okay Sam?" There's no reply and I can't look at him as I walk out the door.

#? line?

Sit outside the lodge in the sun reading my book until Sam turns up. "Are you alright?" I look up at her nodding. "So why don't I believe you?"

"I am okay Sam, just had a rough talk with Sam, got a little shaken, it's nothing, let's just eat and then I'll head off."

We head inside, fill our plates and sit. Eat a bit before she clears her throat. I put down my fork and look at her. "What's up?"

"Well it seemed you two were getting rather ah close and now you're fuming. It doesn't take a genius to see something's wrong."

"You are a genius." Laughing at her, then the smile droops. "Yeah some things happened, and then some other things happened." She just glares at me. Tsking. I take a deep breath. "Yes, we slept together and then I asked him some very stupid questions and he kinda snapped. I deserved it."

She pulls out her phone. *Are you still here?*

Sam: *Yes still in cabin for a few minutes*

"Right. Come on," she says getting up.

"What?"

"He's about to leave."

"So?" I snap.

"Grace, I'm trying to help you both."

Getting up reluctantly to follow her. I leave my bags under a chair outside the mess door. "Don't see the point in this; we are both leaving." Grumpily, striding after her. I stand back while she knocks on the cabin door. Sam answers, not surprised to see me there. "This wasn't my idea." I say to him.

"You left your pillow behind and the bottle on the bench."

"Have the bottle. If you don't it's going down the drain." He looks a little surprised at that.

Tapping looks between us. "Something has changed between you, I'm not blind."

"And we are both leaving. So what?"

A rather loud "ha" slips out of my mouth.

"What?" He directs the question to me.

"She just said that on the way over here." Tapping answers him.

"Whatever. Get to the point T." I just want to get back to my lunch.

"Looks to me like you both hurt each other. Don't leave it like this. I'm going to leave you talk properly. Goodbye Sam, t'was nice to meet you."

"You too Colonel Carter." They nod to each other. She turns and goes back to the mess.

"I've already said I'm sorry a dozen times and I am, there's nothing else to say. I don't know what she expects me to say." Sam goes into the cabin, grabs my pillow, puts my bottle in his bag, zips it up and closes the cabin.

"Walk with me to the car?" He asks, passing over the pillow.

"Okay." heading towards the car park. "So what's on your mind Sammy?"

"I'm sorry too."

"Don't worry about it."

"No Grace, listen I shouldn't have said it."

"Even though you were right?"

"Still it shouldn't have been said."

"Okay."

"I like you I really do but-"

"You don't want to get close to anyone in case they get hurt. I get it, told you, no expectations."

"Stop trying to finish my sentences."

"So you weren't about to say that? Or something along those lines?" He looks at the ground. "Just don't tell me you'll see me again; not like you told Sarah. I know the score, don't lie to me please. Though I mean it when I said if you're ever in my area I'm there for you or Dean, alright?"

"Okay."

"Thank you Sam, really. I don't know what I would have done without you here."

He chucks his bag in the backseat and leans on the boot. "You don't have to thank me."

"I don't? I think I do. Sorry and thank you - must be my words of the week."

"Alright. You take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah, you too." Shift awkwardly.

"Come here" holding his hands out a little, cautiously I step forward, he pulls me in for the softest longest kiss I've ever had, his hands firmly on my back. A few more little kisses are had before he releases his hold on me.

"Be careful out there Sammy." Patting his chest. "Don't lose my number, okieday?"

"Goodbye Grace."

He gets in and I stand back watching him drive off, until I can no longer see the blue dot.

Go back to Sam a lot happier, "You okay?" She asks.

"Aha." We finish off lunch, she brings up whether I will go to the funeral tomorrow and gives me the details. I honestly don't know whether I should go. Do vacation 'relationships' have the right to go to funerals? Last time I saw Moira she didn't want to know me.

When there is nothing left to say I grab my things and she walks me to my little, beat-to-hell silver car.

I thank and hug her too and then drive off myself, watch her getting smaller in my rear-view mirror.

This is going to be one holiday I will never forget.

The End.

 **A/N 2**

If you liked this story feel free to 1) tell me and 2) hop on the next bus to my crazy land and read part 2 Saving Grace: Consequences.


End file.
